Kagi No Kakaru Tengoku
by mommiji aki
Summary: side story dari cerita aslinya dengan judul yang sama. "Sayap… yang siap membawanya terbang menjauh dariku kapan saja."/"…Aku pikir… Kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku."/Lalu saat itu terjadi apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Bisakah aku tetap seperti sekarang? Tidakkah pada akhirnya aku akan terluka dalam dan hancur?"/ Rate M for safe


**Kagi No Kakaru Tengoku**

**Disclaimer : **Shinozaki Hitoyo dan Kousaka Tohru

**Note : **Ehm, sesuai judulnya, ini diambil dari _side story _cerita aslinya, jadi pasti kerasa familiar, mungkin dengan sedikit tambahan dari sudut pandang saya. hahaha. Dan gambar sprei yang jadi sayapnya Ayase itu bener-bener bikin saya jatuh cinta sama author, mangaka dan udah pasti sama art-nya! Gila, gambar yang satu itu sungguh membuat saya tercengang *lebay*, dan saya pikir Kousaka-sensei itu art-nya sama bagusnya sama Yana-sensei! mereka berdua keren banget! Walau mangaka favorit saya tetep CLAMP sih. hahaha.

**Warn : **sedikit tambahan *ngaco* sudut pandang author dan jangan harap ada lemon di awal cerita seperti _side story _aslinya karena saya gak bisa bikin yang seperti itu, tangan udah gemeter duluan. hahaha. Oh, karena pakai Kanou POV saya rasa bakal OOC deh. hahaha *digebukin* rate M for safe

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

Ayase Yukiya. Remaja berusia delapan belas tahun yang telah merubah seluruh kehidupan seksualku. Sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikiran untuk menyentuh atau bahkan hanya berpikiran untuk menyentuh sesama genderku sendiri. Tapi dengan memiliki perasaan padanya dan menyentuhnya nyaris setiap hari, bukan berarti aku berubah haluan dengan mudahnya seperti si _okama _Someya itu.

Aku menghembuskan keluar asap rokok yang kuhirup dan memperhatikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ayase. Aku menyeringai senang mengingat apa yang sudah kami lakukan semalaman suntuk. Aku bisa melihat 'tanda' di balik kerahnya.

Kami memang melakukan'nya' semalaman karena hari ini kami akan pergi ke tempat manapun yang ia sukai. Heh, jangan harap aku akan memenuhi keinginannya begitu saja tanpa ada imbalannya. Aku tidak sebaik hati itu bahkan jika orang itu Ayase sekalipun. Ah, tidak, justru aku melakukan itu karena yang kuhadapi adalah Ayase.

Ck, idiot itu hanya peduli pada keluarga dan mengabaikanku begitu saja. Dia bahkan lebih memilih sepupunya yang brengsek itu, yang sudah menjualnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri daripada aku yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari pelelangan busuk penuh tua bangka yang hanya mengincar kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh mulusnya itu.

… Jangan berani-berani samakan aku dengan para tua Bangka tak bermoral itu!

"Aquarium sudah buka sekarang. Biarkan _office boy _yang mengurus itu." Kataku memperhatikan Ayase yang membawa keranjang penuh pakaian dan sprei yang baru dicuci untuk dijemur. Kau tahu, pakaian dan sprei yang semalam kami gunakan saat kami berhubungan. Yah, semalam memang penuh dengan peluh dan semen dimana-mana. "Sudah bukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa lagi sprei yang dipenuhi oleh semen."

"Bu—bukan itu masalahnya!" Bentaknya dengan nada panik yang kentara. Sudah pasti itu masalahnya bagi dia kan? Yah, biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Aku mendongak menatap langit sebentar sebelum kembali pada Ayase.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak perlu menjemurnya kan? Kita memiliki pengering di dalam." Ya, kenapa harus repot-repot segala. Semakin cepat pergi ke aquarium berarti semakin cepat pulang juga.

"Ya, tapi…" Ada jeda sebelum Ayase melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…Kupikir, menjemurnya di bawah sinar matahari membuat wanginya lebih segar."

"Ah… ya. Karena kau mengatakannya, sepertinya memang ada sedikit perbedaannya." Setelah kuingat-ingat memang aroma sprei kasur berbeda dari biasanya, dan rasanya lebih hangat dan nyaman. Padahal menggunakan pengering ataupun dijemur yang penting kering kan? Hal kecil seperti itu tidak pernah kupikirkan, toh bukan aku yang mengerjakan semua itu. Suruh saja orang lain mengerjakannya.

"Iya kan?" Aku berkedip kaget.

"Ah… ya." Ayase tersenyum, sungguh sebuah senyuman. Belakangan ini, dia memang lebih sering tersenyum. Padahal saat pertama dia datang, dia terlihat lebih… takut. Ya, takut dan menjaga jarak dariku sebisa mungkin. Matanya juga selalu memancarkan hal yang sama. Takut dan rasa cemas yang selalu terpancar dengan jelas, membuatku selalu diliputi perasaan bersalah pada awalnya.

"…Aku sangat menyukai aromanya." Ah, aku melamun saat Ayase tadi berbicara.

"_Yeah_." Ayase menaikkan pandangannya memandang langit, tanpa sadar aku ikut menaikkan pandanganku. Kugunakan lengan kananku sebagai pelindung dari cahaya matahari langsung yang mengenai mataku. Cuaca sedang sangat cerah hari ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu-waktu seperti ini hanya dengan berbincang hal tidak jelas dan membiarkan Ayase berada di bawah sinar matahari. _Mood_-nya memang terlihat lebih bagus daripada hanya berada di dalam rumah.

WUSH

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup kencang. Spontan aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk menghindari debu yang masuk ke dalam mata. Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mataku kembali dan hanya bisa terpaku dengan mata membulat melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Ayase, menunduk dengan angin yang menghembuskan pakaiannya ke belakang. Posisinya terlihat lebih tepat dibilang jika dirinya menyambut datangnya angin, menikmati angin yang melewatinya—membelainya hingga membuatnya nyaman. Sprei yang akan ia jemur tadi ikut terbawa angin melewatinya dan terlihat membentuk… sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

Sayap… yang siap membawanya terbang menjauh dariku kapan saja.

Ayase berbalik dan mulai berlari untuk mengambil sprei yang terbang itu. Lalu secara refleks, tiba-tiba saja akau sudah memeluk Ayase erat. Rasa _shock_, tidak percaya, terpesona sekaligus takut masih membuatku tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Seperti… perasaan akan kehilangan.

"…Kanou-san?" Kudengar suara Ayase memanggil.

"…Aku pikir… Kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku." Apa itu suaraku? Sepertinya terdengar jauh dan sangat gamang di telingaku sendiri. Tanpa sadar tanganku memeluknya lebih erat.

Takut. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupku aku merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Saat melihat pemandangan tadi, kupikir saat itu juga Ayase akan pergi… meninggalkanku sendiri. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang tak terduga dan keras kepala, mengingatnya membuatku semakin takut jika suatu saat nanti dia benar-benar pergi dari sisiku.

Lalu saat itu terjadi apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Bisakah aku tetap seperti sekarang? Tidakkah pada akhirnya aku akan terluka dalam dan hancur? Maksudku, baru saja pikiran itu terlintas sudah membuatku lemas dan sungguh ketakutan, bagaimana jika hal itu benar terjadi? Aku…

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Suara Ayase membuatku terkejut. Aku memandangnya dan melihat langsung ke matanya. Dia terlihat sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tidak ada, rasa takut dan waspada itu tidak ada di matanya. Hanya… mata yang memandang lurus padaku. Hanya itu.

Sanggupkah aku kehilangan dirinya?

"Maksudku, ini kan di atap." Aku terpaku mendengar jawaban tambahan darinya. Jadi jika ini di pinggir jalan raya ia akan lari dariku begitu saja? "Yang lebih penting, aku harus mengambil spreinya atau akan terbang jauh."

Si bodoh ini, tidak tahu apa kalau aku benar-benar ketakutan tadinya? Sungguh, Ayase selalu berhasil membuatku merasakan dua perasaan yang bersilangan di saat yang bersamaan. Dia ini pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana?

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI SOAL SPREI! KAU DILARANG KELUAR SAMA SEKALI! AKU AKAN MENGUNCIMU DAN BERCINTA DENGANMU SEPANJANG HARI!" Putusku kesal dan tidak mau dibantah.

"EEH?!" Tak kupedulikan teriakan protesnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk mengikuti masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Rontaan yang ia lakukan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun padaku yang jelas lebih besar darinya. Aku membawanya masuk dan mengunci pintu setiap pintu keluar.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebersit pikiran dari rasa takutku. Tidak akan kubiarkan Ayase lepas dari genggamanku apapun yang terjadi. Dia milikku selamanya.

.

**End**

.

* * *

hasil kegalauan bikin **Cage **dan search untuk mencari nama author dan mangakanya, membuat saya menemukan _side story_ ini. err... sebenarnya udah pernah baca sebelumnya sih, tapi setelah membaca ulang, rasanya timbul keinginan buat fic ini dari sudut pandang Kanou karena kelihatannya dia ketakutan pas dia pikir Ayase bakal pergi dari dia. hahaha.

yah, saya emang udah jatuh cinta sama art-nya Kousaka-sensei nih. Dan art dia sama Yana-sensei emang keren banget kalau bikinin baju buat charanya. Sayangnya saya harus mengatakan Ciel itu lebih cantik dan terlihat lebih 'cewek' dibandingkan Ayase. Jujur aja kalau Ayase saya masih bisa liat sebagai cowok, tapi kalo Ciel... Maafkan aku Ciel-sama! *ditendang Ciel*

dan sekali lagi menyangkut rate, saya tidak yakin harus meletakkannya di T ataukah M. Saya pikir kata-kata yang digunakan cukup berani sih, apa karena saya yang terlalu... aduh, apa ya istilahnya? pikun saya kumat. Itulah pokoknya, dan, dan, saya gak berani translate ucapan Kanou secara terang-terangan sih. Rasanya fic ini gagal banget *pundung*

okelah kalau begitu.

Review?


End file.
